


I miss you

by NicoErikRosberg



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Give it a try, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, Not Klaine Friendly, i just really hate blaine and klaine, just someting i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoErikRosberg/pseuds/NicoErikRosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian comes to the hospital to see his secret boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> My first and I guess last glee fic I will ever write, but I needed to write about my beautiful first otp ever. This didn't go like I planed, but here it is. There will be mistakes and I'm sorry about that. I hope you like it. Thank you

”Where can I find Kurt Hummel?”

“Room 274.”

“Thank you.”

Sebastian walked on the hospital hallway watching every number on the door. 225.234.253. He got closer and he was thankful. There was nothing he hated more than hospitals. The people. The smell. The rooms. Everything. After his mother had died, he had promised he would never go to hospital to see anyone. Only if he needed to get something and even then hospital was the last place. But it was Kurt now. He needed to see him. He had left his lesson and ran to the subway just to get to the hospital. His heart was beating really fast and he tried to avoid looking anyone. He just needed to see Kurt, before he would have panic attack.

274\. Finally.

Sebastian opened the door carefully. He was scared there might be someone in the room. Sebastian sighed when he noticed the room was empty. He looked at the bed and his pain went through his heart. Pale Kurt with scars on his face was sleeping on the bed. Sebastian walked next to the bed and stared at him. Oh what have you done Kurt, he thought. He moved some hair from Kurt’s forehead and kissed it.

Sebastian took a chair next to the bed and sat there. He wanted to wait for Kurt to wake up. He took Kurt’s hand on his and kissed it. He placed his head to the bed watching Kurt. He loved that boy. Soon Sebastian’s eyes went shut and he fell asleep.

\---------------

First thing Kurt noticed when he woke up was pain. The next thing was someone holding his hand. Kurt opened his eyes and saw Sebastian sleeping head on the bed. Smile came to his face. How did he know he was here? Kurt caressed Sebastian hair and the other boy woke up.

“Morning beautiful”, Sebastian smiled at Kurt.

“How did you know I’m here?” Kurt asked.

“I read it about in Facebook”, Sebastian said. “Your “boyfriend” little Blainer wrote your hero story there.”

Kurt sighed. This was exactly why he didn’t like Blaine anymore. Always wanting for attention. He liked Sebastian much more. He was different. He was so relaxed and didn’t care about people talking behind his back. He was funny and never boring.

“Thank you for coming”, Kurt said.

“Of course I came”, Sebastian smiled. “What you thought I wouldn’t come to see my little secret boyfriend.”

“Of course not” Kurt said. “I just know it’s not the easiest thing to do for you”

“Don’t think about like that. Forget it.”

Kurt nodded. He understood. Sebastian was never good with feelings and he didn’t open up to people, but Kurt had been different. Kurt had got him tell him about his mother’s death and his violent father, about the bullies and the old painful boyfriend. It had taken time. Kurt had learned he couldn’t make Sebastian talk. He talked when he felt like it was right and Kurt was okay with that.

“So what happened?” Sebastian asked. “I mean I have already read the story on fb, but maybe you would like to tell me your version?”

“I wanted to help”, Kurt sighed. “No one deserves to get beat up.”

“Well neither do you.”

“Don’t tell me that. I have my dad and all my friends tell me that already. I don’t need to hear it from you.”

“Alright.”

Silence. Sebastian was looking at the window. His mind was wondering. Kurt was staring at Sebastian. He couldn’t be happier about Sebastian come see him. They have been secretly together for five months and before that already friends for some time. It was a secret they both had keep for long already. They had met in a bar and Kurt had helped drunken Sebastian to get safe. From that day they started to hang out more and Kurt thought it was really nice to have a friend who lived in New York, but didn’t want to be musician. Sebastian was studying in Columbia.

 “Kurt I miss you!” Sebastian sighed and got Kurt’s attention again. “I miss waking to your smile. I miss your voice. I miss everything about you.”

Kurt looked at him confused. He didn’t know what was going on.

“Ever since Blaine move to New York you have been so busy with him”, Sebastian explained.

“Are you-”, Kurt tried to get a word out of his mouth.  “Are you jealous?”

“Hell yeah I am!” Sebastian yelled and stood up. “You give all your attention to that little fucker who doesn’t deserve it at all. It’s like you have forgot I am here too. I haven’t even seen you in weeks and suddenly I hear you are in a fucking hospital. Can’t you understand how that makes me feel? You still love him don’t you? I’m just some toy between.”

Sebastian was crying. He looked furious. Kurt has never seen his friend like that. It scared him, but he had to understand Sebastian. They had spent most of their free time together when Blaine was still in Ohio. Kurt had forgotten whole Blaine, but suddenly he was living with him and playing the perfect couple with him. He knew he had ignored Sebastian, but he needed to spend some time with Blaine too.

“I’m sorry Sebastian”, Kurt said. “I didn’t mean to forget you. It’s just lot harder having Blaine around here all the time. I’m sorry. I don’t love him. I love you.”

“Well here’s an idea”, Sebastian said trying not to look at Kurt. “Leave him. Be with me. No more secrets. Really be with me.”

“Do you really want that?” Kurt asked.

Sebastian sighed and wiped the tears away. It had always been clear they couldn’t be together in public. Kurt had Blaine and Sebastian was okay with that. Well had been till now.

“That’s all I want”, Sebastian whispered and looked at Kurt again.

Kurt couldn’t watch crying Sebastian anymore. He stared at his hands. He didn’t know what to say.

“I’ll see you later”, Sebastian said and walked to the door. “Or not. Your choice.”

“Sebastian!” Kurt yelled, but the other man was already gone.

\------------------

Three days later Kurt was standing on Sebastian’s apartment door. He had got out of the hospital that day. He had tried to call Sebastian, but the other boy didn’t answer him. He breathed deep and knocked on the door. He waited.

The door finally opened and Sebastian looked at him. The other boy looked like he hasn’t slept well in couple days. He looked tired and annoyed.

“Can I come in?” Kurt asked.

“That depends”, Sebastian answered.

“I broke up with Blaine”, Kurt said. “He is an idiot. You’re the one I wanna be with if you still want me.”

A bright smile came to Sebastian’s face and he opened the door to Kurt.

“Welcome.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please tell me what you thought xx


End file.
